Pregnant
by Missnephilim
Summary: Stiles finds out he's pregnant and with the help of the pack he and Derek have their first child together. Pack cuteness ensured. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Pregnant**

 **Everyone thought Stiles was joking when he said he thought he was pregnant. They all laughed and dismissed him.**

 **However, it was not a joke. Stiles had been sick every morning for a week and felt weird. He went to Deaton to ask if it was something to do with the magic he was learning.**

 **When he got their Deaton asked for his symptoms.**

" **I've been sick every morning this week, I keep getting weird cravings, for some reason I hate eating pizza but a few days ago it was my favourite food. I just feel weird. Whats going on doc?"**

" **Stiles I'm going to ask you some personal questions is that okay?" Deaton asked as he looked seriously in Stiles' eyes.**

 **When Stiles nodded Deaton continued.**

" **When was the last time you and Derek had intercourse?"**

" **What?!" Stiles asked, shocked that the veterinarian went straight for that question first. "Erm about 2 weeks ago why?" they had both been so busy lately and didn't have the energy to have sex too often.**

" **Lie down for me" Deaton said as he gently pushed Stiles to lie on the table.**

 **He lifted Stiles top and felt around or a bit. He then put a statoscope on his stomach and listened intensely.**

" **Wow" Deaton said after a long silence.**

" **What's wrong with me Deaton?" Stiles asked now slightly worried.**

" **I've only read about this happening in old books. It hasn't happened in hundreds of years but I seems like you have been chosen Stiles"**

" **Chosen? Chosen for what?" Stiles was full on panicking now.**

" **Stiles, you pregnant" Time seemed to stop at the vets words. Stiles couldn't breathe. He needed Derek. What was going on? He couldn't be pregnant. "Stiles breathe, calm down and breathe."**

 **But Stiles couldn't calm down. When Deaton saw his rapid breaths weren't changing he grabbed his phone and dialled Derek's number.**

" **Doctor Deaton, what can I do for you?" Derek said casually when he answered.**

" **Derek you need to get to my office right now. Stiles is having a panic attack and I can't calm him" Deaton didn't even wait for a reply before he hung up.**

 **He continued to try and slow Stiles' breathing for 10 minutes until Derek burst through the door.**

" **Stiles, I'm here, look at me you're okay I'm here" Derek said as he placed both hands on either side of Stiles head and looked him dead in the eyes.**

 **Stiles seemed to calm almost immediately and then threw himself at Derek.**

" **What happened baby? Why were you panicking so much?"**

" **I-I'm-"Stiles couldn't say the words. He was too scared to get the reply from Derek. Would he hate him? Would he want the baby? Would he blame Stiles?**

 **A thousand of questions ran through Stiles mind but Deaton spoke for him.**

" **He's pregnant. Congratulations Derek. You're going to be a father."**

" **How? That's impossible" Derek said but he didn't seem mad. He looked surprised, confused and even happy.**

" **Not impossible, just highly unlikely"**

" **Oh my god Derek. I'm having a baby" that was all Stiles said before he passed out.**

 **When he woke he was in his and Derek's bed back at the Hale house. He could hear the voices of the entire pack down stairs. He may not be a werewolf but his hearing was better than humans.**

 **He climbed out of bed and made his way towards the voices.**

" **Hi" He said when he entered the den and saw the entire pack there, including his dad and Melissa.**

" **Are you okay?" Lydia said as she gave Stiles a gentle hug.**

" **I'm fine. What are you talking about?" Stiles asked as he sat on Derek's lap and cuddled under the Alpha's chin.**

" **You. Stiles you're pregnant. How is that possible?" John asked as he sat opposite his son.**

" **Deaton gave us all the relative information. It's on my desk in the office." Derek interjected.**

" **What are you going to do?" Scott asked from his place by his mother and girlfriend.**

" **I don't know. But one things for sure I'm keeping it" the surety in Stiles' eyes was inspiring. Nothing was going to come between him and this baby.**

" **I'll help. We all will!" Allison said as Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd all nodded at their pack mate.**

" **When you have to deliver I will help" Melisa said.**

" **I'm not going to let you do this alone so I will be there by you side" John said.**

" **He's not alone. You have all of our help Stiles. Especially mine" Derek said and gently kissed Stiles on the forehead.**

" **Thank you, all of you" Stiles said and then once again fell into a deep sleep in the safety of Derek's arms.**

 **(Three months pregnant)**

 **Stiles was sat on the front porch steps watching as the pack trained.**

 **Lydia came up behind him with a tray of glasses and a jug full of freshly squeezed lemonade.**

" **Would you like a glass Stiles?"**

" **Yes please" Stiles said as Lydia pour two glasses for them.**

" **How's it going?" Lydia asked as she sat down next to Stiles.**

" **Great. They all look like they are getting better at defending and blocking" Stiles replied acting as if he didn't know what she was talking about.**

" **That not what I meant. I meant how are** _ **you**_ **Stiles?" Stiles knew what Lydia meant but he didn't want to think about it. Whenever he spoke about the pregnancy he got very hormonal and either screamed or cried.**

" **I'm okay I guess" he simply replied and continued to watch the pack.**

 **2 hours later the pack were done fighting and Stiles, Lydia, Danny, Erica and Allison were all sitting around couches looking online for baby stuff.**

 **Derek, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac and Scott walked in and found them all cooing over a picture for the latest ultrasound and they couldn't help but chuckle.**

 **Derek sat next to Stiles when he started crying.**

" **Stiles, whats wrong?" Derek asked panicked.**

" **Nothing. I can't wait to have this baby. They are going to be perfect!" Stiles said and everyone laughed at their hormonal pack mom.**

 **(5 months pregnant)**

 **When Stiles had to go back to school he was worried. How was he going to hide his stomach? Even though he wasn't huge, you could still tell the difference.**

 **The first Monday he went back he wore Derek's large top, to cover the bump, and large jeans.**

 **He and Scott were walking down the hallway when Coach Finstock walked up to them.**

" **Bilinski! Looks like you've put on a few pounds over the summer! We better get you on the field more!"**

 **Stiles felt happy all of a sudden. He was going to play. On the field. With the team. But all of a sudden a wave of sadness hit him. He could play lacrosse whilst he was pregnant.**

" **Sorry coach but I like my place on the bench" Stiles said with a sad smile.**

" **Well not any more. This Friday we have a match and you will get your ass on the field and play!" and with that coach walked away.**

" **Stiles you can't play that match on Friday" Scott stated.**

" **I know what am I going to do?"**

 **Stiles went to talk to coach after school but he wouldn't change his mind. Even Scott had tried but there was no convincing the coach.**

 **When Derek said he would speak to the coach Stiles got worried.**

 **Derek told Stiles that the coach was an asshole and even Derek couldn't persuade him. The coach said that he cared about Stiles' well-being and wanted to make sure that he was fit and healthy.**

 **What a load of crap! The coach just wanted to see Stiles suffer and he was sure of it.**

 **When Friday rolled around Stiles tried everything to convince the coach to let him sit out. He forgot his kit deliberately but the Coach gave him a spare one.**

 **When the team ran out onto the field Stiles saw Derek, John and Melisa standing on the stands keeping a close eye on Stiles.**

 **Stiles took his position on the pitch as the game began. He tried his best but he couldn't run as fast with a baby growing in his stomach.**

 **Out of the corner of his eye he could see the panic in Derek's eyes but he tried to concentrate on the game.**

 **The game was coming to an end and the Beacon Hills team were drawing with the other team. Stiles felt a sudden rush of energy and bolted for the ball.**

 **He ducked and dodged every player that ran at him and managed to injure the other team's players as he ran to the goal. He was faster than every human on the pitch and even managed to out run Jackson.**

" **What?!" Jackson exclaimed as Stiles bolted fast him.**

 **When he got closer he saw 4 guys twice the size of him blocking his way.**

 **The energy that Stiles felt seemed to triple and Stiles lifted his body off the ground and flipped right over the opposite team members.**

 **When he had two feet on the ground again he launched the ball right into the net and scored the winning goal.**

 **Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, Boyd and Derek ran over as fast as they could when the buzzer announced the end of the game.**

" **Holy shit! What they hell was that!" Boyd said.**

" **I don't know. I felt something inside on me and just went for it" Stiles replied looking at his pack.**

 **The rest of the lacrosse team came over and lifted Stiles up onto their shoulders and praised him. Stiles laughed and giggled as he was carried to the locker room.**

" **See Bilinski I told you you had in it ya!" Coach Finstock said as he entered the locker room.**

 **The whole team including the wolves roared in response. When everyone left and it was just pack members in the locker room Derek, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Allison entered the room.**

" **Wow Stiles that was incredible!" Allison said but Stiles didn't reply. He seemed to be frozen in place.**

 **He felt a sharp pain explode inside of him and screamed at the top of his voice and fell to the floor. Derek was by his side in a second.**

" **Shit! I know whats happening but you need to try and fight it Stiles! Listen to me, fight the pain!" Derek said.**

 **Stiles fought against the pain that started to decrease. When his breathing was back to regular the whole pack was staring at him in worry.**

" **Derek what the hell just happened?" Lydia screamed at Derek.**

" **It happens when a human is pregnant with a werewolf baby. I remember my dad telling me about it once when my aunt screamed in pain out of nowhere. Her husband was a werewolf" Derek replied as he helped Stiles back to his feet.**

" **Its okay guys I'm fine" Stiles said but immediately passed out in Derek's arms.**

" **At least we now know if it's human or not!" Erica said trying to lighten the mood.**

 **(7 months pregnant)**

 **Today was the last day Stiles was going to school before he took a few months off. He was going to tell the school that he was going to New Zealand to look after his sick grandmother.**

 **That was a huge lie. He didn't have a grandmother and he wasn't going to New Zealand. Instead he was going to be locked up in the Hale house until his due date.**

" **These next few months are going to be boring as hell!" Stiles declared as the entire pack sat around watching The Colony.**

" **I know baby but you can't risk any one seeing you" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear. Stiles was sitting in between Derek's legs as they lay on the couch together.**

" **How will you give birth?" Isaac asked out of nowhere.**

 **This got the attention of the rest of the pack. Stiles had been reading all the books Deaton gave him and he felt he knew everything.**

" **When the time comes I will have to go to Deaton and have the baby cut out of me" Stiles said simply as he never took his eyes of the screen.**

" **Ew!" "Gross!" "Yuck!" The pack all spoke at once making both Stiles and Derek laugh.**

 **Stiles knew it would be disgusting but he knew in the end it would be worth it. He and Derek would have a child. Derek would have a family again.**

 **Of course Stiles was scared. Correction he was petrified. When he goes to have the baby he would be awake. All the books say that he will have to be awake whilst he was being cut open. He wouldn't feel any pain because his whole body would be numb for the anaesthetic but he would still be able to feel what was happening. The only pain he would feel is the pain that he would receive before he got the anaesthetic.**

 **Melisa McCall said she would help Deaton with the birthing process which made Stiles feel better. He knew he could trust Melisa to look after him.**

 **It was all a matter of waiting.**

 **(8 months pregnant)**

 **Stiles sat on the couch in the living room of the Hale house. He was being looked after by the pack whilst Derek was out and he felt useless.**

" **Jackson I can cook my own food!" Stiles screamed.**

" **But Derek said…." Jackson started but was interrupted by Stiles.**

" **I don't need to be babied by you!"**

 **Jackson walked off in a hump. 10 minutes later Erica came into the kitchen.**

" **I washed your clothes and put them away in your wardrobe for you" She said feeling proud of herself for doing manual labour.**

" **I could have done that myself Erica" Stiles sighed loudly. Erica could see the irritation in his eyes so she left without another word.**

 **The pack were starting to worry. Stiles would not sit down. All he wanted to do was waddle around and do everything himself.**

 **Everyone tried to get the alpha mate to calm but no one, not event Scott could.**

 **Lydia had been out that day with Danny shopping and when she came home she saw the distress in everyone's eyes.**

" **He hasn't sat down all day has he?" Danny asked when Boyd sighed.**

" **Not once. We tried but he won't listen" Boyd replied as he helped the two with their bags.**

" **When did Derek say he was going to be back?" Isaac asked.**

" **Not till 8pm tonight" Lydia replied as she watched Stiles rush around the dining room cleaning. He was such a house wife. It was 5pm now so they didn't have long. If Derek walked in to find his mate working he would flip.**

" **Guys stop worrying about me, I'm fine" Stiles said with annoyance. Lydia watched him for a further few minutes before she had enough.**

" **That's it! Stiles stop. I don't care what your excuse is but you need to sit down! Get your ass on the couch before I strap you to it!" Lydia screamed at the pregnant male.**

 **The whole pack went quiet and stared at Lydia. She was glaring at Stiles and he was glaring right back.**

 **Stiles was the first person to back out and sigh loudly before waddling over to the coach and sitting down.**

" **I hate you. I hate you all!" He said in a grump as he folded his arms over his large stomach.**

" **Wow Lydia! Nice!" Erica said and gently bashed her hip against the banshee's.**

" **Thanks. Now let's make sure he doesn't move till Derek gets back" Lydia said but they didn't have to worry.**

 **When they looked back at their pack mom he was asleep on the couch with his head resting back against the cushions and his mouth hanging slightly open.**

 **The pack laughed at him and Scott walked over and wrapped a blanket gently around Stiles' shoulders trying not to wake him.**

 **Later that night when Derek came home he found the entire pack asleep. They were all huddled together and Stiles was in the centre.**

 **Derek gave a small chuckle as he toed off his shoes and moved to sit in the chair opposite his pack. He was glad he could trust his pack to look after Stiles.**

 **Stiles was everything to Derek and soon they would have their very own pup.**

 **(8 months and 2 weeks pregnant)**

 **Stiles was due in a week and he had constant back pains. Tonight was the full moon so Stiles would be in the house alone with Lydia, Allison and Danny as the rest of the pack went out into the woods and wolfed out.**

 **The wolf members of the pack left the house at 6pm. Derek walked up to Stiles and kiss quick before saying his goodbye. He wasn't happy about leaving Stiles but it was the full moon and the pack needed to run for a while.**

" **I'll see you in the morning. I love you" Derek said and placed another kiss on Stiles' forehead.**

" **I love you to sourwolf" Stiles giggle as he watched the pack run into the woods. When he turned around Danny, Allison and Lydia were standing behind him.**

" **Looks like it's just us tonight guys!" Danny said making Stiles, Allison and Lydia laugh.**

 **The four decided to make a quick dinner of Lasagne and then cuddle up on the couch and watch The Fault In Our Stars; Lydia's and Allison's choice of course but not than Stiles and Danny were complaining.**

 **At 8pm when the moon was at its peak the pack paused the movie and listened to the howls of the pack.**

" **I might ask for the bite once this is all over" Stiles said breaking the silence.**

" **Go for it. Derek would be more than happy to give you the bite!" Allison said full of encouragement.**

 **Before Stiles could reply they heard the sound of cars pulling up outside the house.**

" **Who could that be?" Danny asked as he moved to the window and peered out. "Shit! Hide, there are hunters out there!"**

 **The four remaining pack members in the house tried to run to the basement but before they could get out of the living room the front door burst open and the hunters swarmed in.**

" **Good evening. It's so** _ **fantastic**_ **to see you!" Gerard said as he stood a few metres away from Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Danny.**

" **What the fuck do you want?" Stiles spat out at the older man.**

" **I want you. You are going to have the baby of the alpha Mr Stilinski. I thought I would come and meet the monster before it was born" Gerard said and then all of a sudden the hunters were dragging Stiles out the house.**

 **Danny, Allison and Lydia tried to stop them but they were soon captured too.**

 **Two buff hunters picked Stiles up and pulled him out the house towards a black van with the side door slid open.**

" **Let go of me! Please let go!" Stiles screamed.**

" **Leave him alone!" Danny shouted at the hunters but to no avail.**

 **Before Derek left earlier in the evening he told Lydia to banshee scream if they were in trouble so she stopped fighting against the hunters and screamed.**

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lydia's scream seemed to vibrate all throughout the forest and in seconds the rest of the pack, fully wolfed out, were running out of the tree line and towards the hunters.**

" **Let him go!" Derek screamed at Gerard. The pack were standing opposite the hunters. They knew if they tried anything they would kill Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Danny in seconds.**

" **I don't think that's going to happen. Not after your banshee screamed and ruined our plans; we were going to have a bit of fun" Gerard sniggered and the other hunters laughed.**

 **Gerard walked over to where Lydia was being held with her hands behind her back. He gripped the back of her neck and pushed her to the floor. He delivered a huge kick to her stomach before stomping on her hand and breaking her wrist. She cried in pain as tears started to leak from her eyes. When she tried to get up he punched her hard around the face which knocked her out. For an old man he could still throw a punch.**

 **Jackson desperately wanted to run to Lydia's aid and help her but he knew that they would kill her if he did.**

" **You are breaking the code Gerard!" Allison screamed at her grandfather. But that earned her a harsh slap to the face. She daren't get up out of fear of being hit again.**

" **Please just leave them alone!" Scott screamed.**

" **He is carrying a monster. He will suffer like you all will!" Gerard said and broke Stiles wrist.**

 **Derek didn't stand back this time. He ran as fast as he could, with his pack following behind him, towards the hunters.**

 **There were 12 hunters and 6 werewolves. Allison tried to wake Lydia up but she didn't move. Danny managed to break free for the hunter who was holding him. He turned around in his grasp and used all his strength to break the women's neck.**

 **Derek went straight for Gerard and the other male hunter who was holding Stiles. He dodged bullet after bullet as he ran. He felt pure adrenaline rushing through his veins. He wanted to do nothing but protect Stiles and their cub.**

 **When Derek was a few more steps away from the hunter he lifted himself off the ground and ripped the head off the hunter with pure force.**

 **The man fell down dead and Stiles fell into Derek's awaiting arms.**

 **With a quick look around he saw most hunters dead and a few alive shooting everything they had at the pack of wolves. When Derek turned to look at Gerard again he looked defeated.**

 **Boyd and Jackson were holding him down to the floor and Derek walked slowly over to them.**

" **You hurt my mate. You tried to kill him and our pup. Now you will suffer!" Derek snarled and reached into the old man's chest and pulled his heart out.**

 **He dropped the organ on the floor and let out a sigh of relief. The wolves howled in victory and the humans cheered along with them.**

 **Lydia was now awake and Jackson was taking her pain away. Scott and Isaac were kneeling beside Allison and helping her up. Boyd and Erica hugged and briefly kissed at their victory. Danny was holding Lydia's other hand reassuring her with kind words.**

 **Derek turned to look at Stiles who was staring right at him. Stiles had a happy smile on his face that was mixed with relief and thankfulness.**

 **Stiles had his broken hand placed on his stomach and the other was out stretched waiting for Derek to take it.**

 **Derek accepted Stiles' hand and moved closer to his mate. Derek gently rested his forehead against Stiles' and kissed him sweetly.**

 **When they pulled apart the entire pack was staring at them in awe.**

 **Even though they were going to go through some troubles along the way they all had each other which was the most important thing.**

 **(9 months pregnant)**

 **Stiles due date was two days away and he was freaking out. His dad and Melisa were staying at the Hale house for the next week to watch over Stiles.**

 **Lydia, Allison, Erica and Melissa had planned to have a baby shower today and Stiles was thankful to have something to take his mind of the pain he had been feeling all morning.**

 **Stiles and Lydia still both had their wrists in bandages from the events a few weeks prior.**

 **It was 1pm when he walked into the kitchen and felt a huge stab of pain. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming out in pain.**

 **Melisa came in behind him and saw him almost crying.**

" **Stiles honey are you okay?" She asked with a worried voice.**

" **Err yeah, I'm fine" He lied.**

" **Are you sure, you don't look so good" Melisa placed a hand on Stiles forehead and he was boiling hot.**

 **Stiles nodded in reply then quickly shook his head before screaming out in pain and collapsing to the floor in a heap.**

" **AHHHHHHH!" Derek was in the kitchen within an instant.**

" **Stiles baby what's wrong?" Derek's voice was a mix of panic, worry and curiosity.**

" **The baby's coming. We need to go to Deaton's now!" Stiles screamed out. John and Derek helped Stiles off of the floor and together they helped him walk to the car.**

 **Melisa was right behind them with her nursing bag on her shoulder. The rest of the pack jumped into the other cars and followed the sheriff, their alpha, their alpha's mate and Mrs McCall to the vet's office.**

 **They took Stiles in the cruiser and John flicked the flashing lights on. He knew he shouldn't but he was in a rush and he didn't care about breaking the law right now.**

 **When they pulled up to the vet's Derek lifted Stiles gently out of the car whispering comforting words into his ear to calm him.**

 **They went through the back door so no one would see them.**

" **Alan!" John shouted as they entered the surgery room.**

" **Get him on the table" Deaton replied. He seemed to be calm and expecting them. "Scott called me a few minutes ago telling me what happened."**

 **Stiles whimpered in pain as his back connected with the cold metal of the surgery table. Melisa seemed to have speedily changed into a clean set of scrubs.**

" **Melisa can you get the syringe in the top left draw over there" Deaton asked as he put a sheet over Stiles' body.**

" **Do you want me to stay?" Derek asked his lover as he gently kissed his hand.**

" **No. I don't want anyone to see this" Stiles simply said. Derek kissed Stiles gently on the lips before he left.**

" **I'll see you after"**

 **John leant down and kissed Stiles on the forehead before smiling at him and leaving. Once the two left Melisa locked the door shut and the two began their work.**

 **Outside the surgery room the whole pack was waiting patiently. All except Derek who had taken to pacing in front of the door as soon as it was closed.**

" **Son calm down. Stiles will be fine" John said trying to comfort the alpha and himself at the same time.**

 **Derek just nodded and took a seat in the hallway. Isaac had turned the open sign to Closed when they came in so Derek was glad they weren't going to get interrupted any time soon.**

 **Allison came up to him and offered him a cup of warm coffee.**

" **Thanks" he simply said. She took a seat next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.**

" **I just wanted to say thank you" She began "Gerard was a terrible person and even though he was my grandfather by blood, I will never consider him family."**

" **I'm just glad you didn't turn out like him or your aunt. I trust you Allison, I misjudged you at the beginning but now I know you are nothing like the rest of your family" Derek said giving her a short hug before she walked down the hall to find Scott.**

 **Derek waited another hour before he heard another person approaching him, it was the sheriff.**

" **How are you holding up?" He asked as he took the seat Allison had recently vacated.**

" **It's hard, sitting here knowing that he's a few steps away. I know the procedure. Stiles and I read every book and website there was on this stuff but I'm still a worrying mess" Derek put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.**

 **John put a hand on Derek's back and spoke to him with so much kindness it took Derek by surprise at first.**

" **I'm glad Stiles has you. When he told me he was gay I gave up hope of having grandchildren but now he's having a child. He loves you Derek, and I can see that you love him just as much. Even though Stiles is only 18, I'm glad he's starting a family with the man he loves. You and I have had our differences but I hope we can put that in the past because I can tell you and Stiles will be together for a long time."**

 **Derek stared at the sheriff in shock. Did he really mean that? Derek's eyes started to burn where tears were forming. He didn't care if the sheriff saw him cry because he was so happy in that moment.**

 **Derek reached forward and hugged john tight as he let a stray tear fall down his cheek.**

" **Thank you, for everything" Derek muffled into the older man's shoulder.**

 **The moment was interrupted by the pack. They were standing at the other end of the hall watching the interaction.**

" **Aw" they all said together and then giggled when John and Derek looked up at them.**

 **They waited another half an hour before Melissa opened the door to the surgery room. She had a huge blood splatter on her scrubs and she was slightly sweating.**

" **Derek, there's someone here to see you" she said and the pack made way for the alpha to enter the room.**

 **Derek stopped by the door way and took in the sight in front of him. Stiles was propped up with pillows and had a small bundle of blankets in his arms.**

 **Derek let out a quiet sob and slowly walked over to Stiles and the baby.**

" **Come say hi" Stiles said as he pulled the blankets down a bit more to reveal the baby's face. "It's a girl."**

" **Oh my god" Derek cried as he kissed Stiles forehead and stroked his daughters head. "What shall we name her?"**

" **Talia Claudia Hale" Stiles said and Derek cried harder. It was a mix of their mother's names and he loved it.**

 **The pack watched by the door and the girls took pictures and videos as they all cried.**

" **I love it!" Derek said and kissed Stiles gently. Everyone was crying now as they all tried to get a look at the newest pack member.**

 **Derek looked Talia in the eyes and quickly flashed his red eyes to which she returned with Bright golden yellow eyes letting her acknowledge him as her father but also her alpha.**

" **Wow Derek. We have a daughter!" Stiles said "I love you Derek Hale, so much"**

" **I love you to Stiles Stilinski!" the pack gushed at their cuteness.**

 **Later that day after everyone but Derek went home and Stiles had a nap, the couple and their new daughter were heading home.**

 **Boyd had brought a car seat and placed it in the back of the Camaro and left the care in the parking lot for them.**

 **Derek gently placed Talia in the seat and then drove his family home.**

 **Derek pulled into the driveway and smiled at Stiles. They looked at each other for a moment before they turned around and looked at their daughter. She was fast asleep in the car seat and they both cooed over her.**

 **They lifted her out of the car and carried her to the house together. When they entered the house the whole pack was in the living room. They said a quick hello before carrying their daughter upstairs to the nursery.**

 **The nursery had been a gift from Isaac and Danny and the door had been locked for months whilst they worked on it. They had painted it baby blue and painted a cartoon strip around the circumference of the room of two wolves chasing each other. Then a baby wolf joins them and they all run under the moon light. They had also put a cot, a wardrobe, draws and a toy box full of toys in the room.**

 **Stiles and Derek loved the room and they couldn't wait to show Talia. They opened the door and placed the carrier on the floor before taking Talia out of it. Derek picked her up and gently lay her down on the cot.**

 **Stiles pulled the blanket over her body and put a toy black wolf under her arm for her to cuddle with. The pair exited the room after kissing her on the forehead.**

 **They both stood by the doorway hand in hand giving their daughter one last look before kissing gently and closing the door.**

 **They made their way to their bedroom and climbing in together. It was 8pm and they were both exhausted after a long day.**

" **I love you Sty" Derek whispered into Stiles' back.**

" **I love you too Der" Stiles whispered back before they both fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the future.**


	2. Sequel

Sequel

I hope you liked this story! I love the idea of Stiles and Derek starting a family and I also wanted everyone to know how the pack grew after Talia.

I have written a sequel to this story because I couldn't resist!

Please favourite and review this story and its sequel along with all the other stories I write. I'm sorry if my writing is terrible.

Love Nikki


End file.
